Horsing Around Titan Tower
by Smuttysmut
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra have a night of passion after getting caught in the rain.


_Horsing Around Titan Tower: A Teen Titans Fanfiction_

"I told you it would rain," Terra said as they approached Titan Tower. They had been walking to the park when the sky had randomly opened up and poured icy rain on them. Beast Boy had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his home. They were completely soaked by the time they reached the building. They ran inside, as a tree was hit by sudden lightning. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't think the storm would be this bad," Terra said, glancing out the window. She turned towards him and he gasped and averted his eyes, rubbing the back of neck uncomfortably. It took her a moment to remember that she was wearing a white shirt.

"Terra, you can, uh, borrow some dry clothes from my room," he said after clearing his throat.

"Nonsense, it's just my shirt that's wet," she replied with a wicked grin. His eyes widened as she tore her wet T-shirt off her body. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. Should he look away? Should he find her a dry shirt?

"Your shirt is wet, too," Terra continued. "You'd be more comfortable without it." He stared at her wide-eyed as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He lifted his arms and heard a soft wet sound as his shirt hit the ground. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. She put a hand on his green chest and he shivered at the touch of her on his bare skin.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, whispering in his ear.

"I…um…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You _what?_" she asked, moving a hand behind him, stroking his back with her fingers.

"I love you." Her stroking of his back paused and her eyes widened. At first, he thought he had made a mistake. Then, she grinned widely and gently pressed her lips against his. She smiled into the kiss and he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too." She grinned and put her hand on the back of his head, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his lips back to hers. It started out as a soft kiss, then it became rougher and more urgent. He licked her bottom lip, his tongue asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in, exploring every corner. One of his hands moved to her back and pulled her closer, getting rid of the space between their bodies. His other hand moved to the back of her head, fisting in her hair. She placed one hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. She moved her hand to his hip and slipped a finger under the waistband of his shorts.

"I want you," Terra whispered in his ear after separating their mouths for a breath of air. He paused and she could feel his heart pounding in his well-sculpted chest.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, tentatively. In response she kissed his neck and lowered his shorts slightly. She could feel him grin and he moved his hand up to her bra. He unclipped it and pulled it off of her, exposing her bare chest. She could feel a bulge forming between his legs.

"I'm sure," she whispered into his neck as she guided one of his hands to her breasts and another to the zipper on her shorts. She brought their lips together as he unzipped her shorts and she pulled his down far enough to release his erection.

Beast Boy slipped a hand inside her panties and felt how wet she was. She panted and moaned as he stuck a finger inside her and he did the same as she firmly gripped his throbbing green member. She stroked back and forth and gasped as he rubbed his thumb against her clit. He used his other hand to pull her shorts and panties off of her. She let go of him so that she could strip him and they stepped out of the puddles of their clothing at their feet. Terra hooked her bare legs around Beast Boy's waist. He walked over to the couch as she clung to him and laid her down. He pulled himself on top of her, gliding his tongue over her stomach and between her breasts. He stuck two fingers inside of her to get her nice and wet as he wrapped his tongue around one of her hard nipples. Terra bit her lip to suppress her screams, knowing that some of the Teen Titans were in their bedrooms.

Beast Boy removed his fingers from her and licked them clean. He then grabbed hold of her hips and positioned himself just right. He touched the tip of his cock to her entrance, teasing her. He grinned as she whimpered and bucked her hips impatiently.

"Beastie, I want you _now_," she reminded him. In response, he thrust himself inside her. He heard a muffled scream come from Terra with her teeth sunk into a pillow. He pulled out and pushed himself back in, starting out slow then picking up the pace. She rocked her hips to meet his every thrust. After a while he released himself on her stomach with a savage moan, not bothering to stay quiet. At that point he no longer cared whether or not anyone heard them. He looked at Terra's disappointed face and realized she hadn't had an orgasm.

"I have an idea," Beast Boy said, unhappy that he had disappointed her. "You like horses, right?" She nodded with a smile, realizing what he was about to do. Beast Boy used his shape-shifting powers to turn himself into a horse. He was erect again almost immediately, but this shaft was much larger than the one that she had just had inside of her.

Terra got off of the couch and bent over the side of it, putting herself in a good position for him to put his green horse cock inside of her. It was huge and felt uncomfortable at first. But the longer he was in her, the better it felt. She had never had something so large jabbing itself between her legs. She rocked back and forth, back and forth alternating fast and slow harmoniously with his thrusts. She put one hand on the couch for support and slipped the other between her legs, massaging her clit. It didn't take long for her to cry out in pleasure as her body shook with delight. She collapsed on the couch face first. Beast Boy came on her backside and transformed back into his normal self. He climbed onto the couch and held Terra close, not noticing that Cyborg had just come home and was staring at them with the most horrified expression. Beast Boy had had a wonderful night of passion with the girl he loved and that was all that mattered.


End file.
